1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an assembly structure, and more particularly to an assembly structure of light-guiding cover and a lighting device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convention lighting device, such as a street lamp disposed near to a street, comprises a lamp bulb or a lamp tube. With development of light-emitting diode (LED), LED is substituted for the convention street lamp using the lamp bulb or the lamp tube because of the advantages of high efficiency, high anti-seismic, high color rendering and long life for LED. However, although LED has above advantages, LED is easy to light a non-expected region because of a large light-emitting angle. Especially, for the street lamp disposed between the street and a building, light emitted from the street lamp which is possible to affect residents within the building is designed to avoid lighting the building near to the street. In general, the lighting region of the lighting device using LED can be changed through assembling a light-guiding cover. However, for the street lamp, assembling the light-guiding cover must be executed in an aerial position, and thus the danger and the difficulty of assembling the light-guiding cover is increased.